


Sinful creatures

by Trashfield



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfield/pseuds/Trashfield
Summary: Read this at your own risk.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully no one will read this until I'm finished.

**JOSEPH SEED HAS CREATED EDEN'S GROUP CHAT**

**JOHN SEED HAS JOINED**

**FAITH SEED HAS JOINED**

**JACOB SEED HAS JOINED**

**Joesph:** Welcome, my family.

 **Jacob:** Good idea we can discuss plans for Eden's gate

 **John:** Faith how many times do I have to tell you to keep your slaves in your region

 **Faith:** They are NOT slaves! Take that back

 **John:** No

 **Faith:** ...

 **Faith:** I know where you sleep, John.

 **Faith:** I'm sure you don't mind your little sister paying you a visit :)

 **Jacob:** Enough! This is suppose to be serious

 **John:** She started it 

**Faith:** You called my angels slaves

 **John:** You can't follow a simple request

 **Faith:** You can't make friends

 **john:**...

 **Jacob:** You two are acting like kids

 **Jacob:** Joseph aren't you going to say anything?

 **Joseph:** Um...

 **Joseph:** Oh some of faithful require my attention

**JOSEPH WENT OFFLINE**

**Faith:** Good job chasing The Father away, John

 **John:** must you always annoy me?

**Jacob: ...**

**Jacob** : I think i should check on the judges

**JACOB WENT OFFLINE**

**Faith:** And you chased both of your brothers away~

 **Faith:** John?

 **Faith:** John?

**JOHN WENT OFFLINE**

**Faith:**...

* * *

**JOHN IS ONLINE**

**FAITH IS ONLINE**

**JACOB IS ONLINE**

**John:** Remember when I said my men captured the deputy? _He escaped_

 **Jacob:** He is becoming a problem 

**Jacob:** Unfortunately, Joseph wants him alive...

 **Faith:** If my Angels captured him, he wouldn't have escaped lol

 **John:** The same Angels that allowed the deputy to destroy the water treatment plant?

**Faith:....**

**FAITH WENT OFFLINE**

**John:** Anyway, Jacob have you seen or heard from Joseph? He's been offline for some time

 **Jacob:** Nope.

 **John:**....

 **John:** Why is Faith outside my ranch with an army Angels behind her?

 **john:** Oh shi-

**JOHN WENT OFFLINE**


	2. Chapter 2

**JOESEPH IS ONLINE**

**Joseph:** Everything is going well with the Deputy?

 **John:** Yes, Joesph

 **Jacob:** No problems here

 **Faith:** Just one more day and i'll have him walking the path

 **Joseph:** Great. I would hate if my family couldn't enter Eden.

**JOSEPH IS OFFLINE**

**Jacob:** And there he goes...

 **Faith:** I hear the Deputy is back in Holland Valley

 **John:** My men are already bringing him to my bunker

 **John:** I have Hudson here to make confessing easier

 **Faith:** I bet you 20 the Deputy will escape

 **John:** I bet 50 he won't

 **John:** Ah, he's here. I'll expect that 50 by tomorrow :)

**JOHN IS OFFLINE**

**Jacob:** Y'know you should have more FAITH in John lol

 **Faith:**....

 **Jacob:** See what I did there? Pretty clever, huh?

**FAITH IS OFFLINE**

**Jacob:** damn

\--------

 **John:** Wrath escaped again

 **John:** I keep trying to save him but he keeps refusing it

 **Faith:** Just be patient we can't fail the father

 **Faith:** _and I expect that 50 soon_

 **Jacob:** And I've been in mourning all day

 **Jacob:** My favorite judge died!

**Faith:...**

**John:...**

**Faith:** Anyway, it has been a long since we are together at the ranch

 **John:** I agree. It'd be nice to unwind.

**Faith: @Joseph**

**JOSEPH IS ONLINE**

**Joseph:** HI FAMILY

 **Joseph:** I HAVE SOMEONE WHO LIKE TO JOIN

 **Jacob:** Who?

**ROOK HAS JOINED**

**Rook:** Uh... hi

**John: ...**

**Faith:** Oh

 **Joseph:** :)

 **Jacob:** what the fuck?


End file.
